Their New Keeper
by TitansLegion
Summary: The Thousand Year Blood war is over and only three Sternritter remain. By saving their lives Ichigo has been forced to look after them. Ichigo x Meninas x Giselle x Candice.
1. Chapter 1

Beta'd By SunaT.U

* * *

"Are you sure about this Ichigo?"

The thousand year blood war was over and Ichigo came out victorious. He had defeated Yhwach and the Sternritter had all been killed... well almost all of them.

Candice Catnipp, Giselle Gewelle and Meninas McAllon stood behind Ichigo, who was in front of Head-Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, watching nervously as Ichigo talked his way into sparing the former Sternritter's lives.

"I am, Head-Captain."

"They took a lot of shinigami lives."

"It was either the shinigami's or their own. I highly doubt Yhwach would let them live if they didn't do his bidding," replied Ichigo, he doubted he would normally do this for people who invaded and attacked the soul society but seeing as how these three were the only survivors, he might as well stick up for them.

"Okay then," said Shunsui surprising everyone, "however..."

'Great, I should have seen this coming,' thought Ichigo.

"...You have to be their keeper," he finished saying.

"You can't be serious Head-Captain. These are our enemies, we must not let them live," exclaimed Sui Feng.

"I do recall that Ichigo and his friends use to be enemies of soul society as well. Yet here we are as allies. What makes you think that these Quincies can't become allies over time?" asked Shunsui as he kept watching the three prisoners.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and his allies' goal wasn't to destroy the Seireitei," she responded while glaring at the trio.

"Neither was theirs. The way I see it, they were forced to or else they would have been killed. And nobody wants to be killed. Isn't that right girls?" asked Shunsui as he lifted his head towards the subjects of the conversation. The three made quick nods at Shunsui's question.

"I'm not convinced," mumbled Sui Feng still glaring at the three.

"Well that's too bad, I've already made my decision. Now Ichigo, because you have taken to being their keeper, you will have to stay in Soul Society," said Shunsui, his laid-back attitude gone.

"I see," muttered Ichigo.

"But that isn't the only reason you are to stay in Soul Society," said Shunsui surprising Ichigo. "It's also because of your spiritual pressure. If I were to let you return, it would only be a matter of time before more hollows enter the world of the living because of it. As a result, more souls would be lost. Do you understand Ichigo?" he said looking Ichigo in the eyes.

"Yeah I do," said Ichigo with an impassive expression on his face surprising many captains on his control over his emotions.

"Good and don't worry, after the first invasion I went to the human world and gave your friends soul tickets that allow them into the soul society," said Shunsui with a smile.

"Thanks, but where am I gonna stay?" asked Ichigo while scratching the back of his head.

"Well... you can use the old Shiba compound that's just sitting there collecting dust," replied Shunsui.

"That will do fine. Is there anything else?" asked Ichigo.

"Nope, that's all. Meeting over," said Shunsui as the captains took their leave and the Quincy were released from there shackles, "Come on Ichigo, I'll show you the compound."

Ichigo nodded and followed the Head-Captain towards his new home as Candice, Giselle and Meninas followed Ichigo close behind.

"You know Ichigo..." said Shunsui making Ichigo look up from beside him, "Nothing is free in Soul Society. You're going to need a way to earn money so you can buy food."

"And I'm guessing you have something in mind," said Ichigo.

"Well... the eighth division is in need of a Captain. Perhaps you can fill that void," replied Shunsui while rubbing his chin.

"I suppose I don't really have much of a choice," muttered Ichigo as he took a quick glance over his shoulder at the three following him and Shunsui.

"Good, good, here is your Captain's haori," happily exclaimed Shunsui as he thrusted Ichigo's new haori into his chest.

Ichigo scowled at him, "You knew I was going to say yes, didn't you?" he asked as they finally reached the old Shiba compound and stopped out in front of it.

"Being Head-Captain of the Gotei 13, I am always prepared," he stated lifting his chin in the air.

"From what I've heard, you're the most lazy," Ichigo deadpanned.

Shunsui just chuckled as Ichigo pulled Zangetsu off his back and handed it to him to hold while Ichigo put on the Captain's haori. After which, he handed Zangetsu back and Ichigo put it back on his back.

"Now normally there is a ceremony for new captains, but I get the impression that you don't care for tradition, which you've shown numerous times. But that's okay, I never liked those ceremonies either. So we'll skip yours and make you Captain of the eighth division as of right now. Well done Ichigo," said Shunsui.

Ichigo just muttered 'thanks' as the Head-Captain made his way back to the first division headquarters while lifting a hand in the air, "Good luck Ichigo, you'll need it."

Ichigo sighed and turned towards the three under his care. Candice was glaring at Ichigo while Giselle was avoiding eye contact and Meninas was just staring at Ichigo with no malice, unlike Candice.

"Well I guess I might as well introduce myself. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," said Ichigo.

"We know," growled Candice.

"You do?" asked Ichigo as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes. We fought," stated Candice now growing irritated.

"We did?" asked Ichigo again while scratching the back of his head.

"You've got to be kidding! How can you forget the fight we had?!" yelled Candice as she grew several tick marks on her head.

"Maybe it ended too quickly for me to remember," answered Ichigo.

"If you really can't remember, I'll make you remember this!" screamed Candice running to attack Ichigo but was held back by Meninas, causing Candice to scowl at her.

"Ichigo just saved our lives Candice. It would be rude to attack him after that," said Meninas. Candice just huffed and turned away from everyone. Meninas let go of her and walked up to Ichigo and bowed, "It's nice to meet you Ichigo. My name is Meninas McAllon."

"And I'm Giselle," said the dark haired girl as she appeared over Meninas's shoulder, "Giselle Gewelle."

"The one with a problem is Candice Catnipp," said Meninas as she pointed to the green haired girl making said girl glare at Meninas.

"Now that we know each other, why don't you girls go inside. I've got someone I need to see," said Ichigo as he turned and shunpoed away.

"Who does he think he is?" mumbled Candice as the other two started walking into their new home from now on.

The three entered the main room through the front to see that the entire place was empty, and was extremely dusty. After seeing the room, Candice once again lost her temper.

"That bastard! He knew this place was dirty and wanted us to clean up! What are we maids?" yelled Candice.

"Such dirty thoughts Candice. Thinking about servicing 'Master' Ichigo already," laughed Giselle as she put a hand up to cover her mouth.

"Do you want to die?!" yelled Candice in reply as she had a near invisible blush on her face.

"We might as well start cleaning. This is our new home from now on," said Meninas breaking up the fight and starting to look for cleaning supplies.

* * *

Ichigo was standing in front of Kukaku's now taking a good look at the giant Ganju statues hold up the sign. He really didn't want to be here but he had to inform Kukaku that he was living in the old Shiba compound. She is the owner of the compound after all. Even if she doesn't live there.

Walking up to the front door, he was stopped as two giants jumped down from the roof and landed in front of him, creating a large cloud of dust.

"Who dares try and enter the Shiba home?!" asked one of the two giants from within the dust cloud.

"Calm down you two, it's just me. I came here to see Kukaku," said Ichigo as he waved his arm, keeping the dust away.

"Oh Ichigo, forgive us we didn't know it was you!" yelled Shiroganehiko as the dust settled down and cleared.

Ichigo just waved in dismissal. "It's fine. Anyway, is Kukaku here?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course. She is in the main room, we shall escort you!" exclaimed Koganehiko.

"Don't worry about it, I'll find it," said Ichigo as he walked into the house.

Shiroganehiko hummed in thought as he watched Ichigo disappear into the house.

"What is it Shiroganehiko?" asked Koganehiko as he noticed his brother deep in thought.

"Did you notice it?" asked Shiroganehiko.

"Huh?"

"Ichigo is much strong than when he was here last. I feel as if the very ground quakes in fear of his power. He is no longer that little boy who didn't even know what spirit energy was almost two years ago," laughed Shiroganehiko and his brother also joined him in laughing.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the hall trying to find the main room. In all honesty, he had no idea where he was going. It's been awhile since he has been here.

"What are you doing?" asked Ganju as be appeared behind Ichigo out of nowhere.

"Yo Ganju, didn't see you there," said Ichigo as he smiled sheepishly at the other male.

"The main room is the third door on the right," smirked Ganju making Ichigo trip at being found out so easily.

"Thanks."

Ganju just continued to smirk before walking away and raising a hand in farewell.

Ichigo slid open the door to the main room to find Kukaku sitting there with several jugs of sake surrounding her. When she noticed Ichigo, she put on her famous smirk and raised the cup at Ichigo.

"Congrats on the promotion," she said as she downed the cup before filling it up and motioning for Ichigo to take a seat. Ichigo's eyes widened at Kukaku's words wondering how she knew. She just smirked at Ichigo's look, "I know a Captain's haori when I see one."

Right. He forgot he has a Captain's haori on. Ichigo chuckled and took a seat across from Kukaku.

"So," said Kukaku as she gulped down another cup of sake and refilled it. "What brings you here?"

"It's about the Shiba compound in the Seireitei. I'm living there now," said Ichigo.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked filling her cup again.

"Because the compound is still yours. It would be rude for me just to move into someone else's home without telling them," he replied seeing her down another cup. 'She's drinking those like crazy. I'm surprised she has enough time to talk to me with how fast she's drinking them,' thought Ichigo as he sweat dropped.

"If you're so worried about moving into someone else's home, which hasn't been used for a long time, then take it. From now on the Shiba compound is now yours kid. Now unless you plan on drinking with me, get out," she said as she downed another cup.

Ichigo, being the smart man he was, quickly fled the Shiba house and back to the Seireitei. There was no way he was going to be around Kukaku when she was drinking. Her being sober was hard enough. Ichigo shuddered at the pain she would cause Ichigo if he made the wrong move.

* * *

"It looks amazing when it's clean," said Giselle as she smiled at the clean compound.

"I still can't believe he made us clean this up," growled Candice as she lay on the ground in the middle of the main room.

"There's no way he could of known that the house was dirty since he didn't even enter the compound," said Meninas as she walked into the room after putting the cleaning supplies away.

After Meninas got a glare from Candice there was a knock on the door making the three girls look at it.

"I'll get it!" yelled Giselle as she skipped over to the door, opening it to find the impassive Byakuya Kuchiki making her eyes widen.

Byakuya simply stared at the girl in front of him before asking, "Is Ichigo Kurosaki here?"

"No, he said he had to see someone," replied Giselle taking a step back from the Captain.

"I see," said Byakuya as he scanned the room and its occupants. Candice, now off the ground and in a fighting stance while glaring at Byakuya, Meninas was also on the alert as the Captain took a step into the house while his hand was moving into his haori, Giselle shaking slightly as he stopped before her as he started to pull his hand out of his haori revealing a large envelope.

"Give this to Ichigo," said Byakuya as he handed the envelope to Giselle which she took numbly. Turning and exiting the house, he spoke out loud once more, "And tell him I expect to be paid back."

After he left, the girls released a collective sigh of relief. "I thought he was gonna kill us," said Giselle as she looked at the envelope in her hand.

"Being powerless sucks," said Candice as she flopped on the floor and laid down in the same position she was in before Byakuya had shown up.

"It looks like we'll be in constant danger unless Ichigo is around," said Meninas as she sat on a chair they found while cleaning.

"So... what do you think it is?" asked Candice as she looked at Giselle who had closed the door and was walking back to the others.

"Why don't we open it?" suggested Giselle as she threw the envelope up and down in her hand.

"He said it was for Ichigo. It would be rude to open something that isn't ours," said Meninas from her chair.

"Why do you care about being rude or not?" scoffed Candice as she snatched the envelope from Giselle's hand earning a whine from the girl.

"What are you doing?" asked Ichigo as he walked into the main room making Candice and Giselle jump in surprise as they didn't see him, unlike Meninas who was facing the door.

"Nothing!" yelled Giselle as she turned to face him with her hands behind her back. "Candice was just trying to open an envelop that was for you master."

"You bitch!" yelled Candice in response as she turned to face the dark haired girl.

'Master?' thought Ichigo but dismissed it as second later. "What envelope?"

"This one," sighed Meninas as she handed Ichigo the envelope that Candice had thrown at her.

"Whose it from?" Ichigo asked as he looked for a name on it.

"I believe he was the Captain if squad six," replied Meninas. Despite saying it was rude to open someone else's thing, she was curious as to what was in the envelope, which was why she was watching as Ichigo opened the envelope.

"Money? Byakuya gave me money?" questioned Ichigo. "Are you sure it was Byakuya?" asked Ichigo receiving a nod from the pink haired girl. "That guy has some serious mood swings," muttered Ichigo as he put the money in his haori.

"So, did you guys find a room to stay in?"

"No! We were too busy cleaning this place," yelled Candice getting in his face.

"It was dirty huh?" said Ichigo. "Not surprising. It hasn't been used for a while."

"So you knew it was dirty and you still made us clean it!" Candice continued to yell.

"I didn't make you do anything! You did it on your own!" yelled Ichigo back at her.

"You bastard," growled Candice.

"Get over it. Now come on, we need to go buy food now that Byakuya gave us money," said Ichigo as he turned and walked back through the door he entered not moments before.

Meninas and Giselle followed Ichigo out of the compound but Candice refused.

"No! I'm staying right here!" she yelled as she stood at the front door.

"Fine with me!" was Ichigo's reply and he continued walking with the two remaining girls following, though Giselle did turn her head and poked her tongue out at her making Candice glare at them. Candice slammed the door closed, walked to the nearest room and laid on the bed to relax before she had to deal with the others when they came back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Despite how things are going in the manga and to those telling me about Giselle. She will remain female. I also don't know why you are losing you minds about it. Nothing is confirmed, yet here you are telling me she is male. Stop telling me what do do. I read all reviews and PMs. I don't respond because i don't need too.**

Beta'd by SunaT.U

* * *

As Ichigo and the others walked towards the shopping district of the Seireitei, there was an awkward silence between the three that was killing Ichigo.

"So, since we're going to be living together from now on, I guess we should get to know each other better," said Ichigo as he scratched the back of his head.

"And what would you like to know about?" asked Meninas as she walked slightly behind Ichigo's left, with Giselle mimicking her on his right.

"I don't know... what things do you like?" asked Ichigo.

"Expensive furniture," replied Meninas and Ichigo turned to Giselle expecting an answer, only to see the girl drooling with a far away look in her eyes.

Ichigo looked at Meninas with a raised eyebrow but she just shrugged in response.

"What about you? What do you like, Ichigo?" she asked.

"Definitely my friends and family. But other than that, I don't really like anything else," said Ichigo as they entered the market district and stopping to get food from a shop before moving on to the next.

"S-so you don't like us then, Master?" asked Giselle with watery eyes and trembling lips causing Ichigo to panic.

"N-no of course not. I like you. You're my friends now, please don't cry," pleaded Ichigo as he leaned in and held his hands up in a comforting motion.

"Really?" sniffed Giselle, making Ichigo nod franticly.

She smiled and jumped at Ichigo in joy wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck making him stand back up and forcing him into a spin with her legs dangling as they spun. As Giselle was laughing in joy, Ichigo was in a deadpan realizing that he had been duped by her.

Once Ichigo stopped spinning, Meninas pulled Giselle off of Ichigo by the back of her shirt making her whine in disappointment.

"What about fighting?" asked Meninas confusing Ichigo.

"Fighting?"

"You like fighting, don't you?"

"What makes you think I like fighting," sighed Ichigo as he ran a hand through his hair.

"When you were fighting with Candice, you had a smile on your face," she replied.

"That doesn't mean that I like fighting," said Ichigo with a small smile. 'She can't be that naïve,' thought Ichigo.

"Maybe it was because he was looking at Candy," said Giselle with a lewd smile on her face, "Well Master, is that what you were thinking? Thinking about Candy's figure and what you could do to it? So perverted."

Ichigo's face burnt at the images Giselle put in his head before shaking his head to get rid of the images and glaring at a smiling Giselle.

"I'm not a pervert," stated Ichigo with a small blush still present on his face.

"Or maybe you would prefer snuggling up to these beauties instead," she continued as she poked Meninas in her breast. Her action cause Ichigo's nose to erupt in blood which he tried to stop with his hand and for Meninas to develop a small almost unnoticeable blush on her face.

"I think we're done here," said Ichigo as he walked as fast as he could back to his new home.

"He's so easy to tease," giggled Giselle before looking at Meninas. "Or am I teasing?"

Instead of responding to her, Meninas silently walked ahead to catch up to Ichigo, leaving Giselle behind.

"Looks like someone's interested," she stated before taking off after them.

* * *

'Damn hormones. Now I can't get those two out of my head,' thought Ichigo as he though of Candice's breasts being displayed by the revealing clothes she wears. None of the girls really changed their style of clothes despite standing out so much. Ichigo's thoughts were soon assaulted by Meninas' breasts that looked even bigger than Candice's, despite being more covered up than hers.

"You shouldn't let Gigi's words get to you Ichigo," said Meninas, scaring Ichigo and making him jump a little.

"Gigi?"

"It's easier than saying her full name."

"I see. Does she have a reason for calling me master?" asked Ichigo as Meninas walked beside him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know her reasons for calling you master," she said. Although she did know that Giselle had a thing for Ichigo whether she knew it or not, not that she would say that lest Gigi get ahead of her for Ichigo's attention. She wasn't ignorant of these feelings unlike Candice, but knowing her, if she does found out, she'll deny it until the very last second.

The only problem was if Ichigo would return their feelings. She knows he's a prude, so she'll have to do something drastic to knock the prude right out of him and she knows exactly how to do it. The only problem is that she'll have to do it before Giselle can get her hands on him. So tonight is the best chance she has.

"I see you two are getting along well," stated Giselle snapping Meninas out of her thoughts.

"Is there a reason we shouldn't?" asked Ichigo, now calm and walking at a leisurely pace.

"Of cause not. In fact..." said Giselle as she directed a lewd smile in Meninas's direction which she caught immediately.

"'In fact' what?" asked Ichigo not catching the understanding between the two girls.

"Nothing. Let's just get back before it gets too dark," said Meninas as she took note of the setting sun. Ichigo seeing the same thing, agreed and quickened his pace. Giselle just continued smiling at Meninas which said girl ignored and matched Ichigo's pace.

'This is so much fun. I'll let you have the first turn Meninas, but after that, he is all mine," thought Giselle as she ran to catch up.

* * *

It was night when Ichigo and the girls got back and were greeted by an irritated Candice, who was scowling at Ichigo.

"What?" he asked as he saw the look she was giving.

"Don't 'what' me. You've been out for ages and it's dinner time and there's no food!" she yelled as she walked up into Ichigo's personal space.

"Well I've got food here," he said lifting the bag of food that was in his hand. "But I don't know how to cook." I wasn't an outright lie. He knew how to cook, just not very well.

"You're completely useless aren't you. Give it here," she replied as she took the bag from Ichigo's hand and walked to the kitchen.

"Huh?"

"Candy might not look like it, but she can cook very well," said Meninas as she saw Ichigo's confused face.

"A maid cooking for her master, how fitting," said Giselle, prompting Ichigo to sweat drop.

"Stop saying weird things," he said as he walked into the kitchen and saw Candice behind the counter cooking.

"Do something useful and set the table," said Candice without looking at them. Ichigo sighed and took off Zangetsu, resting it against the wall. He pulled out the chopsticks from the bag Candice took from him before. After about thirty minutes, the table was set and the food was placed.

Ichigo looked at the food and was impressed, Meninas was right, Candice can cook. From what he brought, she managed to make fish, prawns and pork with rice.

"Itadakimasu," they all said before digging in. Despite eating at a large table, Giselle and Meninas insisted that they sat next to Ichigo as Candice sat opposite them with a twitching eyebrow, just as Ichigo was as well. Dinner was quiet and uneventful except for when Giselle kept rubbing Ichigo's thigh, which was followed by Meninas grabbing his knee. The whole thing confused him and he pushed their hands off several times but thankfully it was over and everyone was getting ready for bed.

Unfortunately, Ichigo and the girls didn't have any spare clothes to sleep in so they all had to sleep in their underwear. While both Giselle and Meninas didn't have a problem with it, both Candice and Ichigo did. Ichigo because he's a prude and says it's improper to walk around with no clothes on, and Candice because she didn't want Ichigo 'perving' on her. To which she got into and argument over it with him as he replied that he would never do that.

It was all sorted when she stated that Ichigo couldn't leave his room until she said it was okay and stomped off. After glaring in Candice's direction and bidding both Giselle and Meninas goodnight, he retreated to his room and laid down on the futon that he set up and went to sleep.

Ichigo awoke soon after when he felt a weight on top of him. The moon was shining in his room so he was able to see the pink hair of Meninas. Confused as to what she was doing, Ichigo asked her.

"I know we were enemies not that long ago. And after first seeing you in our match and watching you fight I made up my mind." she responded.

"'Made up your mind'? On what?" he asked still trying to wake up.

"My first love." she responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her soft lips touched his. If he wasn't awake before he was now. He also noted that under the blanket that covered the two they were both naked. She had somehow taken his underwear off without him noticing and was now rubbing her hard nipples on his chest.

While Ichigo's jaw was slack from surprise Meninas took the opportunity to enter her tongue into his mouth and started exploring. While Ichigo couldn't process the situation his hormones did as blood started rushing to his manhood making it harder. Soon Ichigo started kissing Meninas back as he pushed his tongue against hers. While this was Ichigo's first kiss he knew he wasn't that good at it but Meninas didn't seem to mind as it was also her first time kissing as well.

Soon Ichigo's manhood was at full mass and pushing against Meninas' maidenhood. She unwrapped one of her arms and reached behind her before taking a hold of Ichigo's stiffness. She commented about Ichigo's size being large which caused his already heated face to get even hotter.

"Are you sure about this Meninas?" asked Ichigo but all he was doing was buying time to prepare himself for what was coming. He was already too hot and bothered to stop her from having sex with him.

"Don't worry Ichigo," she said as she gave it a few strokes causing Ichigo to groan before lifting her hips and lining him with her drenched pussy. "I'm more then ready." as she finished her sentence she slammed her hips back down against Ichigo's, inserting him all the way to her cervix.

Her eyes and mouth opened wide as she let out a silent scream and she squeezed both arms around Ichigo and laid her head in between his neck and shoulder and listened to the sound of Ichigo groaning because of her tightness. Ichigo in response wrapped both of his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

They laid there unmoving as the result of her hymen breaking flows down his phallus. Soon enough Meninas starts moving her hips up and down making both of them moan in pleasure. After a few more pumps Ichigo starts thrusting against her making her moan even loader and for her grip around him to tighten.

Without thinking Ichigo tightened his grip around Meninas and quickly sat up and pulled her down making the tip of his penis push past her cervix and into her womb, making the girl squeal. Ichigo started rapidly thrusting up into Meninas after she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ichigo wasn't going to last much longer, but neither was Meninas as her body tensed griping him tighter then ever before and reach her peak.

Ichigo soon followed. With a combination if pulling her down and thrusting up hard he was able to get the tip of him manhood past her cervix and unleashed his warm seed into her womb colouring it white with his sperm. This caused Meninas to experience another orgasm.

Ichigo laid both of them down leaving his manhood in and they looked into each others eyes. Meninas smiled before laying a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Ichigo." whispered Meninas as she held Ichigo closer.

"What for?"

"For not rejecting me."

"I could never reject you." said Ichigo as he ran a hand over her cheek.

Meninas smiled in response before her eyes widen in realisation that Ichigo was still hard inside her.

"Again?" she asked in astonishment.

"Sorry it's just that you look so beautiful right now." he said as he smiled sheepishly.

"That's ok. You can keep going." she said and felt his manhood twitch in response inside of her.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "You can be on top this time."

Ichigo knew she was exhausted and couldn't move even if she tried. So he turned them over so he was on top before slowly pumping inside her again.

"It's o-ok Ichigo...y-you don't...have t-to hold back."

Ichigo didn't know if it was Zangetsu's influence or just him, but her statement was an extreme turn on and before long Ichigo was pounding Meninas furiously making the girl bite his shoulder so the others didn't hear her scream from pleasure.

It wasn't long before Meninas came once again from the combination of Ichigo sucking her nipples and him pounding vigorously into her womanhood. Ichigo finish soon after by spraying several ropes of semen into her womb once again, overfilling it to the point where some started to drip from her pussy and onto the futon.

Ichigo collapsed on top of her mindful not to put all of his weight on her as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Both were panting heavily from their activity, Ichigo rolled over to the side withdrawing his wilting penis and laid on his back.

Meninas quickly closed her legs hoping no more of Ichigo's essence would flow out, cuddled next to Ichigo and laid her head on his chest. Ichigo leaned down and covered both of them with the blanket and wrapped an arm around Meninas before both fell asleep

* * *

**A/N: I didn't have SunaT.U Beta the lemon because they aren't comfortable with. So if there are any mistakes please PM me or write it with your review so I can fix it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Beta'd By SunaT.U

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he woke up from his first night living in Soul Society. Taking a deep breath he noticed a weight on his chest, looking down he saw the pink hair of Meninas sleeping soundly with her arms wrapped around his torso and legs wrapped around one of his own. Ichigo face burned red as memories of the night before came into his mind.

'I can't believe I had sex with Meninas last night.' he thought as he ran a hand down his face before looking at the naked girl and seeing the content expression on her face, he couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his face. Raising a hand he gently caressed her cheek and she responded by snuggling into it. Noticing movement Ichigo looked down to see something moving under the blanket before his manhood was enveloped by a wet warmth making him moan.

Quickly grabbing the edge of the blanket and lifting it up, Ichigo found out that the sudden warmth was because his cock was now in Giselle's mouth. Looking up from the sudden light Giselle giggled at Ichigo's shocked face before moving her head up and down on his cock while cupping his scrotum. Trying to stop her Ichigo put a hand on her head to try and push her off, but she just batted it away before deepthroating him. Ichigo's breath hitched at the tightness of her before Meninas shifted making his freeze and look at her with wide eyes as he completely forgot the girl as he was lost in the pleasure Giselle was giving him with her mouth.

Looking down at Giselle he found her eyes and she giggled before pulling her mouth off him and replaced it with her hand and starting stroking him.

"You know Master your cock got harder when you remembered Minnie was here." she stated as she grew a lewd smile, "Does the danger of being caught turn you on?" she questioned before going back to sucking his phallus.

"Please stop, you'll get us in trouble." he said hoping to dissuade her from continuing.

Giselle took her mouth off his cock before responding. "The only way this will end is if you hurry up and cum in my mouth. Besides who are you going to get in trouble with, Minnie will be angry with me instead of you, and Candy will just yell at us and to leave her out of it." she finished with a smile before parting her lips and shoving Ichigo's cock all the way into her mouth and gagging slightly when his head entered her throat.

Ichigo closed his eyes and laid back, he needed to hurry up and cum before Meninas woke up and caught them. Suddenly the dark haired girls mouth left his manhood which made him look before his eyes widened to see Giselle's hair in Meninas' grip. Looking to his left he saw Meninas glaring at Giselle.

"What do you think you're doing Gigi?" asked Meninas making Giselle pout back at her.

"It's not fair that you get to keep Master all to yourself Minnie." she responded before stoking Ichigo's manhood while looking Meninas in the eye.

Ichigo groaned from the hand job electing the attention of the pink haired girl. Looking at him Ichigo noticed she looked to be thinking about something as she looked between him and Giselle.

Sighing Meninas looked at Giselle before speaking, "This is the only time and you go no further than this."

Giselle lifted both her arms in the air and cheered even thought she only gets this one time and only a blowjob it was better than nothing. 'Candy really is missing out.' she thought before Meninas tightened her grip on the former Sternritter's hair making Giselle look at her to see a mischievous look in her eye. Before she could ask the pink haired girl what she was thinking, she was slammed back onto Ichigo's cock with it entering her mouth and throat. Giselle's eyes were rolling up to the back of her head before she was pulled back making her gasp for air and coughing. Looking at Ichigo's manhood she saw that it was covered in her saliva and some of it was still connected to her mouth before being roughly pushed back onto his cock and swallowing at all.

Ichigo groaned loudly at the feeling of having Giselle's mouth slammed repeatedly on his his cock, opening his eyes he saw Meninas leaning over him and pushing a nipple into his mouth. Gladly accepting Ichigo suckled on her breast before reaching up and squeezing her other soft breast making her moan in pleasure. Meninas continued forcing Giselle to deepthroat Ichigo's cock while having her breasts tended to.

Giselle was enjoying the rough treatment and wondered if this could happen every morning she sneaked in and gave Ichigo's manhood pleasure, but she knew Meninas would just kick her out instead of forcing her to give Ichigo pleasure. She had also started messaging Ichigo's scrotum hoping to get him to cum faster and knew it was working because his cock was pulsing and he was lifting his hips to meet her mouth.

Ichigo groaned before releasing his hold on Meninas' breast before moaning out, "I'm cumming!"

Just after he said that Meninas shoved Giselle's head all the way down making her eyes open wide before they started to roll up into her head and her cheeks started to fill up with Ichigo's seed. Giselle started to swallow when she realised she couldn't hold all of Ichigo's semen in her mouth and moaned as it slid smoothly down her throat. She was pulled back by Meninas and the last of Ichigo's sperm sprayed onto her face before she was pulled into a kiss with the pink haired Quincy. She quickly found out that Meninas was stealing Ichigo's seed from her mouth and tried to pull back but Meninas' grip didn't budge until all of the Shinigami's juice was gone before she pulled back and licked Giselle's face of the remaining sperm before swallowing. Giselle pouted at having her some of her reward taking from her before turning back to Ichigo's phallus and taking it into her mouth and sucking any remains from his urethra and shaft. Sitting back on her knees Giselle smiled before clasping her hand together, "Thanks for the meal, Master."

"Now get out," said Meninas as she pushed Giselle out the door.

"But I was suppose to wake you for breakfast," she said as she looked over her shoulder.

"Breakfast?" said both Meninas and Ichigo in surprise before shouting was heard.

"Hurry up! I know you're all awake! Get in here and eat your food or you get nothing!" Candice shouted from the dining room.

After getting Giselle out of the room when she tried to protest by stating that she wanted to see more of master's body, Ichigo and Meninas got dressed and entered the dining room to see a scowling Candice sitting across from a smiling Giselle. Ichigo sat down with Meninas between him and Giselle, which earned a pout from the girl as they ate in silence.

Finishing his food, Ichigo got up and thanked Candice who huffed at him, before he put his haori and Zangetsu on and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Meninas as she looked ready to follow.

"I'm a captain of the Gotei 13 now. I have duties to attend to," Ichigo answered. "And no you can't come," he finished as he walked out the door making Meninas pout and Giselle moan in disappointment.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" asked Candice in a deadpan as the other two continued to stare at the door that Ichigo walked through.

* * *

"This place is so confusing," Ichigo muttered as he tried to look for the 8th division. He knew he probably should have asked Shunsui to lead him to the 8th before he left yesterday.

"You look a little lost Ichigo," snickered a voice from behind.

Turning around, he saw Rukia standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well sorry for getting lost in a place that I've never really had the chance of exploring before," said Ichigo with a sarcastic tone as he folded his arms.

Rukia chuckled before walking past him and motioning for him to follow, "Come on, I'll show you where the 8th division is."

Ichigo thanked her as they started walking side by side before a thought passed through the new captain's head.

"Hey Rukia, do you know anything about Byakuya giving me money?"

"Yes, because I asked him to."

"And he agreed?"

"The Kuchiki clan is very wealthy. The money brother gave you was nothing more than pocket change," she said. "But he does expect you to pay him back some day."

"What a tight ass," Ichigo muttered.

"We're here," Rukia said as they stopped in front of the main building.

"Thanks Rukia."

"That's okay, and I'd love to stay and chat but I still have a job to do so we'll have to catch up later, see ya," she yelled as she ran away, lifting her arm to wave.

"Yeah, see ya," he replied.

"About time you showed up," said a voice.

Looking to where he heard it from, he came face to face with the black haired pervert Lisa.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm your new lieutenant."

"So they go you to come back, huh?"

"You're welcome."

"I didn't say thanks."

"I could tell by you're tone of voice."

"Pretty sure it's annoyance since I have to deal with you and your pervy manga."

"Like I just said, you're welcome."

Ichigo's eye twitched as he looked at Lisa, who didn't show any emotion on her face, though Ichigo was pretty sure he saw the corner of her lips twitch up.

"So why are you here?" he sighed.

"To help you with your duties. Since the 'Head Captain' was a lazy drunk when I was his lieutenant, I had to do most of his duties for him," she explained as she used her fingers to highlight the 'Head Captain' part of her sentence, showing that she didn't fully accept that they put him in charge.

"Really? Thanks."

"Like I said before, you're welcome."

"Well, let's get started," he said as they walked towards the Division.

* * *

Hours later and Ichigo was slowly walking to his new home with his head down and his shoulders slumped.

"No wonder Shunsui didn't do his work, it was torture," Ichigo mumbled as he finally came to the front door. Sliding it open, he saw darkness and assumed everyone went to bed. Deciding to follow their idea, he started walking to his room before he stopped to see a wrapped plate of food with a piece of paper saying 'Ichigo' neatly on it. Smiling as he saw it was written in the correct kanji, he figured Meninas had written it. Picking it up, he noticed another piece of paper under it. Looking at it, he could tell it was written by someone else by the quality of writing.

'Candy wrote it.'

Ichigo was confused and looked at the paper that had his name on it before his eyes widened. Candice? Really? Ichigo never would have thought she would have written his name right. He was sure Meninas would be the only one to write it correctly since Candice would have done it to piss him of and make fun of him, and Giselle would have done it because she thought it was cute. But Candice? Ichigo now had to rethink his opinion of the girl.

"I was wondering who was making so much noise," said Candice as she walked into the room making Ichigo jump in surprise.

"H-hey don't scare my like that," he stuttered as he held a hand over his heart.

"You're not fooling anybody with that act!" she yelled at him.

Later both were sitting at the table with Ichigo eating his food and Candice watching him. A few minutes went by before the silence was broken by Ichigo.

"Thanks for leaving food for me."

"I didn't come out here for your thanks," she said but there was a pink tint around her cheeks.

"Then why are you out here?" he asked.

"I want to let you know we went shopping today and got clothes and stuff," she said ending so quietly Ichigo had to lean forward to hear her. "And to thank you for saving our lives."

"No need to thank me, I was only doing what I thought was right. Though it's nice to have new clothes," he said. Now that she mentioned it, he noticed she was wearing different clothes. She had a simple white shirt on with orange shorts that were the same length as her Quincy outfit had been.

Before he knew it, Ichigo was checking out Candice. Her beautiful green hair and eyes, her soft looking skin, her large bust. By the end of it, Ichigo's face was red and steaming.

"I'm going to sleep now, enjoy your meal," said Candice as she walked out of the room. She knew Ichigo was checking her out but she didn't say anything since she didn't mind that he was ogling her.

'What the hell am I thinking. I should be angry at him,' she thought with a bright red face. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find it in her to be mad, only happy.

"You look confused," stated Giselle as she stood in front of Candice.

"What are you talking about?" she asked sternly but she still had a blush on her cheeks.

"Let me guess, you want to be angry at Master for drooling over you but can't," the 'Zombie' said with a smile.

"What the hell do you know?" Candice questioned rhetorically as she folded her arms under her chest.

"Stop lying to yourself and just admit you're in love with Master and want him to fuck your brains out," Giselle replied with an even larger smile.

"Shut the hell up!" the green eyed girl shouted with a crimson face before punching Giselle and fleeing to her room.

"Owie~" Gigi whined from the floor with her hands on her head.

"You okay down there?" asked Ichigo.

"Master!" shouted the girl in happiness as she latched herself around his torso with her arms.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Candy was being mean to me~" she cried into his chest.

"You probably deserved it," he said with no interest as he pried her arms off of him and went to his room and shut the door on Giselle before she could follow him.

"But why~?" she cried as she slid down the door.


End file.
